This disclosure relates generally to the treatment of spinal deformities. More particularly, the disclosure relates to implantable systems for the treatment of spinal deformities.
Implant systems for the surgical correction of spinal deformities typically employ rigid vertebral fixation to support segmental fusion between one or more vertebrae in order to correct deformity. However, rigid fixation and segmental fusion are typically not used in a rapidly growing child; therefore surgical correction is typically postponed until early adolescence when rapid growth subsides.